


Of Arranged Marriages and True Love: The Magical Princess

by Camelot836



Series: Of Arranged Marriages and True Love [4]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, magical memories, truth-vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelot836/pseuds/Camelot836
Summary: Anita Felicia Vegas Castillo knew exactly who she was. Daughter of Queen Elena and Prince Consort Diego. Crown Princess and Heir of Avalor.This confidence in her place in the world shattered when her parents and teacher had pulled her aside for a “very important grown-up-talk” in the moment the fateful words left the lips of her friend and magic teacher."Anita, I am your father."
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Original Character(s), Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Series: Of Arranged Marriages and True Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. A Conflicting Conversation

Anita Felicia Vegas Castillo knew exactly who she was. Daughter of Queen Elena and Prince Consort Diego. Crown Princess and Heir of Avalor.

This confidence in her place in the world shattered when her parents and teacher had pulled her aside for a “very important grown-up-talk”.

In the moment the fateful words left the lips of her friend and magic teacher.

"Anita, I am your father."

Shock, confusion and denial battled for dominance in the six-year-old princess as she looked at her parents for confirmation.

The wordless nods only made her angry as paintings started to spin erratically on the wall.

"It can’t be true! How could you have lied to me my whole life?!"

Three pairs of eyes drowning in shock and regret looked back at her.

The Queen’s eyes shone with hurt and unshed tears as she started to reach out a hand.

"Mijita, please. Let me explain."

Her words were cut short by Anita’s outburst.

"Is anything you ever said true? Are you even my mother?!"

Elena nearly choked on a sob as Anita turned away and slammed the door, running away as fast as she could.

"Anita! Carino!"

Elena’s voice drifted after her as she ran, blinded by tears.

Then Mateo’s own tearful voice reached her ears, growing quieter with every step.

"Wait, mi amor. She needs time."

* * *

  
Anita had not stopped crying as she curled up on herself in a small side chamber.

A hesitant knock on the door stopped her sniffling but she did not look up.

"Can I come in?"

Elena’s... her mother’s voice sounded muffled by the wood and for a moment she was tempted to send her away.

But then the longing for the gentle arms and voice that tucked her in and told her magical bedtime stories took over.

"Yes..."

She heard the handle squeak. Aunt Isa had to take a look as soon as possible...

All fruitless attempts of distracting thoughts evaporated as Anita felt a soft hand on her arm.

She finally looked up and met tearful eyes mirroring her own in every aspect.

"Are you ready for a story?"

Anita nodded tentatively as she climbed on her mother’s lap.

A small doubt nagged in the back of her mind.

"Is it a true story?"

Elena’s eyes glittered with a hint of mischief as she patted the scepter scabbard on her hip.

"That’s what the truth vision is for."

Eyes wide with surprise and wonder followed the Queen’s hands as she pulled out the legendary artifact.

Never having experienced major battles and crisis in her lifetime, Anita did not see the famous Scepter in action very often.

Elena gazed at the silver staff in her hands with a faraway look.

Anita touched her hand.

"Mama?"

"Sorry. I have not used this power since Esteban…“

She shook her head decisively.

“No matter. It is not important now.”

Taking a deep breath, the Queen of Avalor pointed her legendary Scepter of Light at the door opposite of them.

“It all began the day of my Coronation…”

Anita stared in wonder, eyes growing wide as saucers.

Mist floated around as images of the past materialized in front of them, touched by the blue hue of memory.

Her mother, a few years younger and dressed in the glamor of her formal dress and crown, stood on the gazebo with Mateo, dancing and gazing in each other’s eyes as flowers and fireworks bloomed into life all around..

Anita knew her mother’s magic enough and could not deny it.

They were in love.

And now her mother was … pulling off the shoulder straps of her dress?

“We loved each other so much that we created you.”

Anita turned with a confused, inquisitive expression to reveal Elena’s face having changed to the color of a fresh tomato. She clearly did not want to talk about whatever THAT was.

When Anita looked back, the scene had shifted to Elena at her wedding, Diego waiting at the end of the aisle.

Elena smiled brightly, but now that she knew it, Anita saw the hints of pain and sadness in her eyes.

“None of us knew you were coming when I married Diego. We did not love each other but we both knew we had a duty to our countries.”

The memory shifted again and Elena lay in a bed, Mateo by her side as they gazed down at a small bundle.

“Is that me?” Anita asked in amazement.

Elena nodded, eyes full of happy tears.

Diego entered the memory, looking unsure of himself.

Then her mother reached out a hand to him.

"Diego. Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"My daughter..." His voice dropped to a whisper of quiet disbelief.

Mateo spoke up next, again altering Anita’s worldview with a short, simple truth.

"We are all her parents, remember?"

The words hit her like a pile of rocks. It was all true.

“Anita!”

Before she could realize the cause for her mother’s outcry, Anita tumbled down in a tangle of limbs as a big chunk of the ceiling crashed down to where they just stood.

Safely enveloped in protective arms, Anita felt her mother’s hands checking her for injuries but could barely register anything else when Elena’s worried voice pushed through the fog in her head.

"Are you hurt?"

"No mom, I’m fine..." she murmured, absently picking bright pieces of rubble out of of her dark hair.

She took a closer look at her mother’s hair next to it.

Everyone always said that she was the mirror of her mother but in this moment Anita realized for the first time that it was a shade lighter, closer to Mateo’s chocolate brown curls and not Diego’s black waves.

Maybe that was why she always felt the unconscious need to fasten her hair in a tight bun. To not grow into the curls her supposed parents lacked.

"I know it can be hard to control your magic. But sometimes it is best to just let your feelings out. I learned that the hard way..."

Her mother’s words and arms around her felt comforting and she looked around at the damage she caused.

That was definitely a new power level to discuss at magic tutoring with Ma...

Oh. Right.

She was mad at him.

The Royal Master Wizard’s eyes when she stormed out, burned through her memory. Eyes that normally shone with unending love and compassion had been darkened by hurt and anger.

And it was her fault. Again.

Now that she thought back, he always had had this hurt look flashing across his eyes when she felt overwhelmed and scared of her powers.

No. It was more than that.

It was guilt.

Now she understood.

Her father burdened himself with giving her more power than she could handle on top of the Queen’s legendary crystal magic.

Anita drew in a breath.

Had she just called him her father?

She turned to her mother for confirmation.

“Do you love papa?”

The determined look in Elena’s eyes left no doubt of her confidence.

“Of course I do!”

This was it.

“Which one?” Anita’s eyes narrowed in a mix of accusation and anxiety.

Her mother’s eyes never left her own as the Queen grabbed her shoulders, pulling herself directly in her field of vision.

The chocolate brown eyes shone with honey colored specks, filled with compassion and assurance.

“I love both of them. In different ways. Mateo is my soulmate, my true love…”

Her smile grew fond.

“And Diego … I have to admit, I resented him in the beginning, but he was only doing his duty for his country. Just like I did. When he gave himself up for me and gave me the chance to be with Mateo… Something changed.”

She sighed. That faraway look was in her eyes again.

“Suddenly my affection for him grew. In that moment I loved him. Not like Mateo, but as a true and loyal friend. Trust is not something that I can give easily as Queen, but in that moment I knew I could trust him for the rest of my life. A few months later our bond was strengthened by something even deeper than our love.”

“What?” Anita whispered, having grown quiet as her mother poured her heart out for her.

“You.”

Both Elena and Anita smiled as she cradled her daughter’s cheek. Then the princess fidgeted with her hands.

“I am sorry for yelling at you. Of course you are my mother.”

Elena hugged her close to her heart.

“I understand. It’s the Flores temper. You should have seen a few of my first magical outbursts…”

They chuckled and Anita looked in her mother’s eyes again.

“Can we eat dinner now? I am hungry.”

Elena poked Anita’s nose playfully.

“Of course we can! My little burrito!”

Then a thought crossed her mind.

“Do you want to eat with the whole family?”

Anita’s eyes shifted and she fidgeted again.

“Just the two of us, please. For now.”

Elena felt a small pang of disappointment but honestly, she had expected that.

Anita was not good in handling her emotions and still needed some time before she could face the rest of her parents.

As she herself had said, it was just for now.

“Then let’s go to the kitchen and get two plates then, shall we?”

Anita grabbed her mother’s hand eagerly as they left the room filled with memories of the past to face the present and reassuring comfort of an evening meal.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Father’s Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding her family for three days, Anita has to face her father and meets an unexpected encouragement along the way.

Anita took a deep breath, steeling herself to leave her room for her next magic lesson with Mateo.

Her … father.

Three days had passed since her outburst and the boiling anger at her family had soothed to a faint sizzling under the surface. Three days without dinner with her parents and the constant presence of the Master Royal Wizard at their table.

Her mother’s explanation had helped and now the need for family and stability was just too much.

She had to face him.

Taking her first step in the direction of the library and workshop, the Crown Princess was so lost in thought that she was taken completely off guard by the figure bumping into her.

She looked up at her father’s … no, Diego’s face, the book his nose had been buried in, fallen to his feet.

Anita quickly looked away and her gaze wandered to the book on the floor instead of his face. She reached out to pick it up when her eyes snapped up at the touch of his hand.

They had reached out at the same time.

“I am sorry, Anita.”

Diego’s eyes welled with unshed tears, his voice full of remorse.

He was talking about so much more than their accidental meeting after avoiding each other for so long. Running away from his problems.

They were more alike than Anita had realized.

“I always thought we should have told you sooner. But it was just too risky when you were too young to really think about what you were saying.”

An unconscious smile formed on Anita’s lips. She could imagine it.

Her father’s relaxed and calm attitude clashing with her mother’s fire

Though Mateo had a calming effect on Elena as well, he could just as well be overwhelmed by his passion for magic when Diego remained laid-back about everything after his escape from the grasps of the uptight Continental Court.

With the mix of two passionate souls Anita could see a younger version of herself, running after the Wizard and calling him daddy in front of the whole court.

Maybe her parents had been right.

She could have ruined their reputation.

Anita took Diego’s hand as he helped her back up.

“I understand now. With my flares of temper I could have brought down the whole Court.”

She smiled at him.

“Can you imagine the look on Duke Ramirez face, papito?”

Diego’s laughter at the mental image of the uptight member of the Queen’s Council was stuck in his throat at her last word.

Realization hit them both at the same time as they stared at each other in wonder.

“Papito…” he breathed as Anita barely nodded.

He had teached her the form of endearment, more common in his homeland than the “papi” used in Avalor.

Without another word she hugged him, burying her face in the familiar black waves of hair and the comforting scent of parchment and ink. He could never get far away from his poetry books, after all.

“You were right. You will always be my papito. I love you”

Diego’s heart swelled with love for the girl in his arms. His mind raced back to the moment he held her, amber eyes opening for him for the first time.

“I love you, too, mi hija.”

The full use of the usual pet name struck Anita with a force she was not prepared for as small drops of rain started to fall along with her tears. She had hurt him so much.

And not just him. Everyone.

“I am sorry, too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Diego brushed his thumb over her cheeks, gently removing her tears that mixed with the raindrops falling from the ceiling.

“You were right to be angry. We should have told you sooner. But it was just not possible.”

The raindrops stopped as Anita gazed up at him.

Her slow, understanding smile melted his heart all over again.

She nodded and no more words were needed.

The chimes of the clock pulled them out of their reminiscence.

“Oh no, it is too late! I have to go!”

“Magic lessons?”

Diego smiled at her but the bittersweet understanding and slight furrow in his brow were not hidden well.

Anita bit her lip as her nervousness returned.

“Yes …”

“You can do it, mi cielo.”

Her father’s hand on her shoulder filled her with strength.

“You have all our backs.”

With a nod and another breath, she turned and took her second step in the direction of the Wizard Workshop.

* * *

He was lost in his work, gaze fixed on a bubbling potion.

Anita stood in the door, one step away from the room and confronting her biological father.

She watched him, searching for traces of herself in the tall man who had grown to be one of her closest friends.

Then she walked straight into a small footstool, nearly falling to the ground.

The noise made him turn around.

Why did she have to be so clumsy?

“Are you alright Anita?”

His voice was caring, but a forced distance was still there. He cared so much that he did not want to smother her. She had to confront the issue in her own time.

“I am not injured.” She still felt hurt, however.

“Today we are working on an invisibility potion.”

This was just what she needed in the overwhelming need to escape the embarrassing tension.

Wordlessly she watched him stir the pot, his jaw clenched as much as her own.

Why had they both to be so stubborn about giving each other space?

“Can you pass me the spidervine sap, please?”

“Yes, papi.”

The crash of the shattered vial Mateo had been holding a moment ago felt like a clap of thunder in the quiet room.

Anita’s hands flew to her red cheeks. She had spoken without thinking.

“Papi?” he breathed, unknowingly mirroring Diego’s reaction.

The corners of her gaping mouth tugged upwards at the comparison.

“I … I guess I am getting used to it. Having two fathers.”

Mateo’s grin widened as the tension grew smaller.

Anita looked at the broken vial with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry. I must have really startled you. You never drop anything.”

“You’re joking, aren’t you? When I became Royal Wizard I dropped my tamborita at least five times a day! And don’t get me started on the disaster beginning of the Levaluq spell!”

Surprise washed over Anita as she looked at him in confusion. When it came to magic and dancing, Mateo was the most graceful person she knew.

“I can hardly believe that.”

Mateo laughed out loud at her accusation.

“It is true! You can ask Elena, Gabe or Naomi. Even Esteban. He was there on the Island of Santalos! Even though he was a child most of the time …”

Anita’s curious gaze turned confused.

“A child?”

Mateo’s hand flew to the back of his neck.

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say, I learned a lot about how important it is to control your body and mind when you do magic.”

Anita grinned. At least now she knew where her clumsiness came from.

The smile on Mateo’s face grew until a glimmer of self-doubt returned.

“This is probably a bit sudden to you, but can I …”

He closed his eyes, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could think too much about them.

“Can I hold you?”

His voice was small, as if he were afraid to break her.

In response, Anita stepped closer, tentatively reaching her arms around his neck.

She breathed in the scent of his hair, the chocolate curls so much like her own.

“You don’t know how many years I have been waiting for this.”

Mateo’s whisper in her ears sounded tearful, his remorse muffled by her light blown hair.

“Just holding you close, showering you with all the affection you deserve…”

Now his voice was a strange mix of joy and anticipation. Longing.

She whispered back.

“Now you can.”

The rush of the sudden breath released from his throat startled her in its intensity. Disbelief, relief and joy mingled in the sob that shook his chest.

Anita’s own tears blurred her vision as she felt his soft lips on her brow, stirring an old, buried memory.

When he had kissed her enough, she drew back, eyes dancing with recognition.

“You held me like this before, didn’t you? On my first magical outburst?”

Mateo took her cheek in his hand, cradling the precious face, amber eyes shining the way they did three years ago. Only this time it was without the fear of an overwhelmed toddler.

“The day before your third birthday.”

He smiled at her fondly.

“You were changing the color of your birthday banner.”

Flashes of color appeared before Anita’s inner eyes.

His smile fell.

“Then you changed the colors faster and faster. It was too much magic for you to handle.”

He gazed at her eyes intently, searching for hints of the same uncertainty he had seen there in the moment he was reliving.

“I had to calm you down. Teach you ways to control the power.”

Suddenly Anita remembered. The flashes of color, the uncomfortable rush of magic.

And gentle, calming hazel-green eyes. The same eyes that gazed in hers now, drowning in regret.

“I had to help you. It is my fault you have to deal with so much magic on top of your mother’s.”

Anita took his hand in hers, the long fingers trembling with the release of emotions he had locked away from her for years.

“Don’t feel guilty. I turned out alright, didn’t I?”

Her lopsided grin was mirrored down to the angle of his lips as Mateo wiped his tears away.

“Alright, indeed! We still haven’t found a way to control your powers, though.”

They had tried everything.

Anita’s smile turned thoughtful.

She had tried to use her mother’s scepter before, but it did only control a part of the magic inside her. The bigger part was still untamed. And the same happened when she tried to use a tamborita.

It was like the scepter controlled one part of her magic and the tamborita the other…

Then the spark of an idea hit her.

“Is it possible to combine a tamborita and the crystal scepter?”

Mateo perked up instantly, his eyes shining as bright as her mother’s Blaze spell.

“Not the tamborita exactly, but the core!”

He bustled over to the Codex flipping through its worn pages with newfound vigor.

As much as Anita resented boring research, his excitement was contagious.

“What do you need me to do?”

The invisibility potion was forgotten as she made space to practice, protecting everything from the inevitable explosions.

* * *

Being back with her family at the dinner table was not as she had expected.

After sitting down without a word Anita flushed, feeling responsible for the awkward silence.

Everyone was scared to hurt her.

These were the people she grew up with, for crying out loud!

She had finally talked to each of them so what was so hard about going back to how things were?

Because everything was the same as before and could never be the same again.

When she finally opened her mouth, she could have kicked herself for not addressing the elephant in the room.

“Could you pass me the salt, please?”

Her mother reached out first, placing the spice next to her, her hand lingering on the table right next to Anita’s smaller one.

A peace offering.

Taking a leap of faith, Anita closed the distance, placing her hand on her mother’s.

“We are here for you, Anita.”

Warmth spread across her skin as Anita felt Diego’s hand covering her own.

“Always.”

Her heart fluttered with the extra weigh as Mateo’s hand joined on top.

“No matter what.”

As Anita looked up from the joined hands to the loving eyes of her parents, she felt her heart overflow.

It was so much love she did not know what to do with it except climbing on the table to gather them all in her small arms.

Her heart felt so happy and light!

Diego’s squeak made her open her eyes.

Only to see the table far below.

They were floating!

And not just they.

Butterflies fluttered all around them and three pairs of eyes reflected the colorful rainbows filling the room. Her magical mood changed the weather and atmosphere of their surroundings stronger than her mother’s magic ever did.

Elena and Mateo’s faces shone with happiness and pride while Diego still looked a bit overwhelmed.

He was getting used to the amount of magic in Avalor and especially in his family, but there were still displays of magic that surprised him.

With the slow release of her breath, the group softly returned to their seats.

The ice was broken, and Diego took the initiative.

“Since this seems to be quite the magical day, how was your training?”

Anita perked up.

“It was great! We..”

Then her gaze fell on Mateo’s expectant eyes.

“I think our magic expert is better at explaining what we did exactly.”

The offer filled Mateo with pure delight as he was quickly back in his element, listing off all the types of research they went through that day.

“It was Anita’s idea! We have been starting some experiments with magical materials. Since Anita’s magic is so unique, we could use a combination of different artifacts. Like a crystal wand with a chispa core used for tamboritas!”

Anita listened in silence, watching Mateo going on and on about their studies, arms waving around in excitement.

He was happier and more energetic than she had ever seen him.

With the burden of the secret he had kept for the last seven years being lifted from his shoulders, the Master Royal Wizard seemed more alive.

The spark of joy had returned to his eyes with an intensity that made Anita’s heart soar. Though she would never feel the same excitement about the researching process of magic, she was excited for the results they would discover, giving her the control she desperately needed.

And if bonding with her papi was a side product of this new journey she was open to the new discovery along the way.

After the absence of her whole family for what felt like three months instead of three days, the union of all of her parents felt like a glass of water after walking through a desert.

The journey would have rough patches, and everyone would still need time to discover the new, open dynamic but after everything they went through together, Anita would not change it for the world.


	3. VIDEO: Say When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new video about the story.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WuYgEYkm54&](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WuYgEYkm54&)

At long last, here it is: My third video about “Heartbreak and Temptation” and the first to really deal with Anita as a character. The song is inspired by  [@loveandheartbreak](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaBTRsd3QuPlIOzQlutpZ9A) 's AMAZING Ariel/Jim/Melody video which sadly is no longer on the original YouTube channel. 

PLOT:

Elena steps out in the throne room for her wedding but it is nothing like she expected it to be. Being queen means more responsibility and the necessity of political alliances. Sadly, the only way to secure the necessary supply of tin for Avalor is the alliance with Espania, by marrying Don Diego. After a lost fight with the council along with Mateo for their future together, both agree to stay apart for the good of Avalor. Diego awaits his bride, feeling intrigued by Elena's reputation as a kind and selfless leader. Mateo watches her from the back of the crowd, worried that Elena's magic might cause a scandal. Their eyes meet and they remember the fun and comfort and deep love they shared. The new romantic side of their relationship budded only two weeks earlier at Elena's coronation and was quickly crushed by councils and politics.

The wedding night has come, Diego waits for his new wife in their chambers and is shocked to find a woman full of forced smiles and barely concealed depression. But Elena cannot bring herself to sleep in the same bed as Diego and secretly longs for Mateo's company. Her mind tortures her, replaying every detail of the night they spent together after dancing at her coronation ball. 

Unable to get any sleep, Elena sneaks out to the cemetery, seeking advice and solace at her parent's altar. Diego hears the sudden noise in the room and follows her. At the cemetery, Elena talks to her parents, lightening her heart of the burden she took on herself. She is distracted by a quiet noise behind her and to her surprise meets Mateo's eyes, trying to get away. Nervously he explains that he could not sleep as well and went to his grandfather's altar to talk, unable to raise the subject to his mother. Without realizing it at first, the two fall in the familiar pattern of bantering and flirting until Zuzou appears as Elena's consciousness. Both she and Mateo become aware of the position they are in and feel guilty for endangering the alliance with their selfish longings. Elena leaves as fast as she can, both of their hearts breaking all over again. 

The next day in the garden, Diego casually asks Elena where she was last night. Her guilt and conflicting emotions cause a storm and Mateo, who just happened to walk by, is blown down at Diego's feet, revealing Elena's inner turmoil. Elena explains herself in tears, but Diego's reaction is unexpected: he wants his wife to finally be happy again and suggests that she should take Mateo as her official lover, a practice common at the Continent Court. After some flustering, Elena and Mateo agree.

To avoid the court discovering the deal, they only meet at night in secluded corners of the garden, while Elena more happily presents Diego at her side in the daytime at court. Diego refuses to let anyone connect bastard children with his rule who are shunned by the high society. So before suggesting the deal to Elena he insists on all of her future children being officially his own. 

Unknown to the two lovers, Carmen the head gardener sees them regularly and she and Diego grow closer over the shared secret. 

A few weeks later, Elena announces her pregnancy, and none of the guests notices that the date is two weeks too early: Matching Elena's coronation. The lords congratulate Diego for his heir while he keeps the secret and is just glad that Elena is happy again. 

Time goes on and both Diego and Mateo care for Elena while Diego and Carmen become a couple. Elena is a bit worried that Rafa could accidentally let something slip in her excitement about becoming a grandmother. Carmen is just about to suggest that she is ready for children as well, Elena goes into labor. Mateo is quick to carry her inside. As much as he wants to, Diego cannot go with them, knowing he would faint at the mere sight of blood. Carmen stays with him for a while. Hours pass and Diego is woken by a disgruntled nurse. 

He fears the worst, but the nurse is only disappointed that the baby is a girl. While Diego feels angry at the woman for being sorry that he has no male heir, he cannot help but imagine a little girl with Mateo’s unique hazel-green eyes. Diego is afraid that the child will look so much like her biological father that he cannot protect her from the cruelty at court and being called an illegitimate child.

Entering the bedroom, Diego is stunned by the sight of the perfect little family before him. Scared to intrude on their intimacy, the Prince Consort feels overwhelmed when Elena offers him to hold his daughter. The family of four is complete. 

The years go by and Diego and Mateo work together to prepare Anita’s third birthday party. They are getting along much better but still have not told Anita that Mateo is her father as well so she does not accidentally run up to Mateo and call him papi in front of the whole court. He is just as involved in her life as Diego is, but cannot let her have all of his fatherly affection, yet. He feels hurt that his own daughter calls him “Teo” and not daddy. To not confuse her later on, the three never introduced Mateo as an uncle to Anita, knowing that she has to know the truth as soon as she is old enough to think about and control her words. 

On Anita’s third birthday, Diego and Mateo help decorating the room when Anita suddenly changes the color of the banner. Realizing that Anita combines both Elena and Mateo’s magic in a new, even more powerful magic, Mateo tries to calm the girl. He feels guilty that she feels scared and overwhelmed by the sheer amount of power inside her. Mateo starts to give Anita magic lessons, he stays her close friend but three more years pass before he reveals that he is her father, too. Diego is not happy with the timing, as he would have told her sooner and Anita is angry at her parents for lying to her, causing her magic to lash out. Elena tells Anita the whole story, diminishing her doubts by her scepter’s truth vision. Slowly, Anita starts to accept the new situation as she cannot live with being angry at her family for long. 

Mateo gives her a magical amulet for protection, just like Elena’s parents did for her. He is overjoyed as Anita finally hugs him and he can show his fatherly affection in the privacy of his room.

On Anita’s seventh birthday Mateo presents her with her own tamborita to officially start her new level of training at court while only the close family knows of the true significance of the gift. 

As Crown Princess, Anita is the center of attention as the Jaquin Guard flies in formation in her honor. 

Anita is both the official symbol of Avalor’s future as Diego’s daughter and the unofficial manifestation of a new type of magic as Mateo’s child.


	4. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita spends a family dinner with her grandparents Rafa and Victor. While their son Rico is not amused to share the spotlight, Anita has other worries.
> 
> When Rico has to face the prospect of Anita staying over for a longer time, his sister Carla encourages him to see a new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anita has different pet names for both of her fathers: Papito for Diego and papi or ‘apa for Mateo. So everyone always knows who she is talking about and it also represents the different relationship she has with each of them. Thank you very much to @random-soul#6907 for the suggestion of ‘apa and @Citlaly_A.1311#7876 for papito.  
> And thank you to @lostbutterflyofyatu and @pizzansunshine#6460 for the insight of Carla’s character. @cartoonfangirl did help a lot with the dinner scene between Rico and Anita.

Anita turned to Rafa with a shy smile.

She wished her parents were here. She was always nervous around new people. And that could trigger her magic and she would ruin their big dinner, which Rafa and Victor had prepared with so much work and love.

No.

If she started the spiral of thoughts, there was no getting out.

Anita thought of Mateo’s lessons. As long as she accepted her magic, she could control it.

Unfortunately, all three of her parents were unable to come tonight. But ever since Anita had learned of her true parentage one month earlier, Rafa had been overly eager to babysit.

So now, her grandmother and her husband Victor had extended the invitation to family dinner and welcomed Anita with open arms.

She felt a bit overwhelmed by having such a big family all of a sudden. Sure, Aunt Isa, Cousin Esteban and their Abuellos were not exactly a small family, but after the unexpected reveal of having two fathers, her extended family had grown exponentially.

So much was changing.

Since Carla was out on a date with Prince Marzel, the attention of Rafa and Victor rested exclusively on the only Royal at the table.

“You need to eat more, Anita. Here.”

Anita tried not to pull a face as her ‘apa’s mother began to offer even more food. As good as it was, she could not eat another bite.

“Is this really necessary, mom?” a relative deep, childish voice complained, putting his plate between the spoon in Rafa’s hand and the bowl, where the woman was about to get a third helping of tamales for her granddaughter.

“My plate is practically empty, too.”

Oh, right. She had an uncle now who was two years younger than her.

Unlike his brother, Rico reveled in the attention of his mother and did not share the spotlight easily.

Rafa’s stern gaze to her son turned into an excited squeal.

“Behave, Rico. I have waited for the chance to take care of my granddaughter for the last six years!”

With a scowl, her uncle crossed his arms under the stern gaze of his mother as his father winked good-naturedly.

“I’m afraid you lost that round, mijo. She is two years ahead of you!”

Rico pouted in frustration.

“We can take the goats for a walk after dinner.”

The boy’s eyes lit up like stars at his father’s words. He loved to ride on the backs of the bigger goats, which they were not too happy about. Anita already felt sorry for the animals.

Victor’s son was four years old and already had a deeper voice than Mateo in his early teenage years, at least according to Rafa’s memories. She had insisted on Victor sharing his new visualization spell to share her favorite moments with Anita’s papi. Rico also shared his father’s troublesome nature and was shrieking with laughter at Anita’s wide eyes. She was too much reminded of the day her mother confided in her with the private memories of her blooming love with Mateo shortly before Diego entered their lives. As Anita had feared, the strong memory triggered her magic, making Rico float in the air until he stopped laughing. And now he was scowling at her the whole dinner.

Anita knew nothing about her papi’s biological father, only that Victor and Rafa had married shortly before she was born. Mateo still refused to call Victor his papa. When Rico was born, her magic lessons had been a bit more dangerous, as Mateo’s conflicted emotions lead to distractions and minor explosions. He needed some time to get used to suddenly having a brother after just accepting Carla as his sister when he had spent twenty years of his life as an only child.

With the sudden additions to his family, he must have felt a lot like Anita did right now.

“How are your lessons going?” Victor continued in an obvious attempt to change the conversation.

Before Anita could get another word out, Rico barged in again.

“We learned about Shuriki’s rule in history class. It was wicked and spooky!” His excited grin vanished at the shocked and worried glance his parents shared.

Rafa glared at her son, an intense mix of fear and anger in her eyes.

“We do NOT talk about that witch here, do you understand Rico?”

She was serious.

“And your father was asking Anita. My sweet Mateo always doesn’t want to talk about his big magic teachings.”

As always, talking about his brother lifted his mother’s mood.

Rafa loved and mothered both of her sons equally, so Rico was used to getting all the attention of his mother. He loved it and since Mateo was never too keen on her fussing, Rico got along with him well when he was at home once a week. He was never jealous.

But for the first time, both Mateo and his daughter were a threat.

“Well, I learned to make a table float last week …” Anita started quietly.

Ever practical, Rafa clasped her hands together.

“How wonderful Anita! Now you can help me in the kitchen!”

“I can help in the kitchen, too!” Rico shouted.

Victor turned to his son with a bemused smile.

“Since when do you volunteer to do the dishes?”

“I bet I am better at it than Miss Magical Mayhem!”

Anita’s heart skipped a beat as she stared at Rico’s pointing finger.

This was what her papito was trying to protect her from. Being shunned for how she was born. Though Rico probably did not understand the exact circumstances, yet the result and reaction was the same.

“You’re not even a real princess.”

Her breathing quickened. Tears stung in her eyes.

It was too much.

“Stop it!” Anita’s sudden shout was deafening as thunder and lightning rumbled through the room.

“Calm down Anita. Everything is okay. We are here for you.” Rafa’s voice became soothing instantly, her motherly instincts taking over at the sight of the frightened child.

Even Victor started to calm her down.

“I am sure …”

He turned around and Rico shivered at his father’s furious glare.

“… Rico did not mean it this way.”

Anita didn’t respond, her tears turning to a slight drizzle that started to soak the table.

Something snapped in Rico as his parents turned away from him to calm the false princess down.

“Ever since she is here, it is all about HER!”

With a loud crash the door slammed as Rico ran up to his room.

* * *

In the darkness of the small room, Rico did not bother to hide his tears.

Stupid Anita! His parents had totally forgotten about him!

If only Carla was here to talk.

As annoying as her babying could get, Rico looked up to his big sister.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Go away, mom! I need to be alone!”

“I – I am sorry for hurting you, Rico.”

This was NOT his mother’s voice!

Rico turned around in surprise and froze in shock as he saw Anita standing in his room.

Then a breeze flowed in from the open door and he became aware of the cold wetness on his cheeks.

“I was not crying!”

For the first time, Anita send him a genuine smile. She knew how important it was to keep up a brave façade. And she would not destroy his.

“Why would I think you were? I don’t see any tears.”

This made Rico relax a bit. He did not look as bad as he felt if she had not noticed.

He sat up on the edge of his bed, patting the space beside him.

Anita followed his hesitant invitation and sat down.

Rico could not look at her. Instead, he looked at his shuffling feet,trying to get the restless energy out of his system. But he had to know.

„So why do YOU say sorry to ME?“

Anita sighed, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I never meant to steal your attention. I hate it when all eyes are on me.”

This made Rico look up at her in an instant.

“How can you NOT love it when people shower you with affection?”

“I am just … afraid that my magic will act up.”

“Well, you did a great job at that.”

Instead of making her laugh, the sarcastic remark lured a sad sigh from the girl’s chest.

“I know… but I try my best. I really do. You have to believe me.”

“Yeah. I … I should not have been so mean. Papa was right. I guess I was … jealous of you.”

Before Anita could react, they were interrupted by a voice in the door.

“I am sorry, Rico. We never meant to ignore you!” Victor entered the room, closely followed by his wife.

“You know how much we love you.”

She put a hand on each child’s shoulder, pulling them close.

“And Anita needs that love just as much right now. It will be two more days until your parents return.”

The reminder of her parent’s absence made Anita’s heart burst in a pang of longing. The need for familial touch and comfort was stronger and she leaned closer into Rafa’s hand, snuggling in her shoulder.

“Thank you, Abuella Rafa.”

The woman’s eyes widened in realization.

“I know I tend to be a bit … overbearing at times. Mateo has mentioned it enough for me to notice…”

The mumbled confession rose in volume one second later as Rafa squealed with joy.

“But who couldn’t when you FINALLY CALL ME ABUELLA!!!”

Anita jumped a bit when her grandmother’s loud voice pierced her eardrums, but she felt how happy she made her.

Although it was different from home, she was certainly loved here.

With a soft smile forming on her lips, Anita leaned back into Rafa’s hug.

Victor watched his family with a fond smile.

It had been hard, but both Rico and Anita had started to learn something from each other. They should know how well they did.

“It is too dark outside now. But tomorrow morning we are all going to take the goats for a walk together. What do you say?”

Victor nearly tumbled to the floor as Rico barreled into his chest with a joyful shout.

Even Anita was looking forward to a quiet hike with the animals. It was something familiar, similar to the walks with her dog in the palace gardens.

Maybe this family vacation was not so bad after all.

* * *

Two years had passed since Anita’s first dinner with her grandparents.

Her control of magic had improved, but in the isolation of her studies, she had had a hard time finding friends her own age.

That was why Rafa had suggested to her son that he should bring her over to spend a week with Rico and his best friend Marisol Nunez.

Rico was not amused.

“Does she have to come? Every time Anita is here, her magic goes out of control.”

Over the years they had started to warm up a bit but Anita’s unpredictable outbursts still annoyed Rico more than he liked to admit.

“You are just sulking because she let you float in the air for twelve minutes.” Victor countered.

“I am not sulking!”

“She is your sister, Rico. And familia sticks together.” Rafa’s tone had a ring of finality.

“She’s my half-niece. We are not THAT closely related …” Rico muttered.

Rafa sighed sadly at her son’s stubbornness. He had it from both sides. It was bound to happen. But that did not mean she would not try to teach him the values of family.

“She is old enough to be your sister. And like it or not, she is family. Please at least try to get along with her.”

Victor looked at his son with an unusually serious expression.

“She needs friends. No child should spend their childhood without a peer group. You just get angry and sad.”

Victor thought of Carla’s childhood. As strained as their relationship had become over the years, Victor at least had been friends with Esteban and Elena as a child and teenager. Carla had had no time to bond with anyone. Her childhood was spent on the run, either hiding in their hut in the jungle or travelling from place to place, stealing and cheating to get by and get richer.

They had each other, but it was not easy. Victor was so glad to have a true family for his daughter now. Carla was flamboyant and outgoing, feeling fulfilled when she could play a role in front of a crowd. She had quickly recovered from her short periods of missing her mother and moving around.

But the Crown Princess was another matter. Due to her strong and sometimes uncontrollable magic, she had spent five years learning to control it, only with her parents and close family as constant company. She was shy and did not open up to others easily, afraid to hurt them with her magic.

This had to change. Anita needed all the help she could get.

Even from Rico.

The six-year-old boy looked up at his father, conflicted between the stubborn disobedience and the fact that as much as he disliked Anita, he did not want to make her sad. Not forever..

“I will try.”

Two sets of arms encircled him.

“It can’t be that bad.”

His sister’s voice sounded from the door.

Why did Rico have no problem with accepting Carla in the family without hesitation? She was not his full sister either. But she was a kindred spirit. Both shared Victor’s mischievous streak and she had been there his whole life.

When he was two, Rico had overheard a conversation between his parents about a girl. His mother was angry that she was not allowed to see her son’s daughter.

Rico did not remember the full conversation and not understand all of it at the time, but he had guessed.

His older brother was so close to the Queen and he knew they did the same disgusting kissing stuff his parents did. And the Royal Master Wizard seemed so familiar with his student Anita …

Rico had not known for sure and had forgotten the conversation over the next week when more exciting things happened in his life.

But then his mother had told him that she was a grandmother and that things had happened. Things why she could not go to her. Why no one knew.

A distant memory came crashing in his mind and everything made sense.

The Crown Princess of Avalor was related to him. And Rico Delgado was not allowed to tell anyone.

Well, he was good at keeping secrets. Rico was proud that none of his parents knew that it had not been the wind that had unfortunately tripped a barrel of vinegar, covering the salad field. Of course, it was just a lucky coincidence to him that they had no yucky healthy salad to eat for the next three weeks.

Only Carla knew. His partner-in-not-real-crime. That distinction was important.

Carla was no criminal anymore and she had no intentions to step back on this path.

Rico hated when she treated him like a cute baby, but they shared a bond.

Now she stepped closer, crouching down to lay a hand on his shoulder.

“She’s Matato’s kid. And even we get along if we have to.”

“Carla…” their father chided softly, if only for Rafa’s sake.

The woman in question did not exactly approve of her step-daughter’s teasing nicknames for Mateo, but it seemed to be her way of sharing affection, so she let the matter drop.

With a last ruffle of his hair, Rafa and Victor got up and returned to the kitchen.

Carla leaned in, a conspirational gleam in her eyes.

“Did I ever tell you that I am basically responsible for Anita’s birth?”

Rico scoffed. His sister knew how to show off and extend the truth from time to time.

“Now you’re lying. How could that even happen?”

“I got them together at Elena’s Coronation. They had no clue they liked each other until then. At least Her Majesty, the Queen of Obliviousness did.”

Well, now she had his interest.

“I have to hear this!”

Carla leaned in closer and lowered her voice.

“You know how good of a dancer I am, right? So, I had a bet going with the Chancellor to get them together by the end of the night.”

Rico’s eyes widened in expectation.

“Yes? And? What happened next?”

Carla’s grin grew wider.

“It was a perfect plan! I danced really close with Mateo to make Elena jealous and FINALLY figure out how much she had been in love with that wizard for years. For whatever reason.”

Rico wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“You flirted with our BROTHER!”

Carla had to hold back a laugh at his cute outburst.

“Relax! That was long before mom and dad married. Well, not that long. Only six months, actually. But they did talk together for the first time that night.”

His face relaxed a bit at her explanation. But it was still weird to imagine his siblings flirting with each other. Almost as weird as when he discovered that he was related to the Royal Family.

“Carla! Rico! Dinner is ready!”

Their mother’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Before he could get up, Carla looked him in the eye.

“She’s got it hard. I know what it is like to grow up without other kids. But Anita is not as outgoing as me. Give her a chance, will you?”

His sister’s rare emotional talk had convinced Rico. He would try.

“I will.”

With a grateful nod, Carla clasped his hand, pulling him to his feet.

The sun was already setting, and a delicious dinner was waiting inside after an eventful day.


End file.
